Simplify the expression. $-5r(-4r-5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5r}$ $ = ({-5r} \times -4r) + ({-5r} \times -5)$ $ = (20r^{2}) + (25r)$ $ = 20r^{2} + 25r$